vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Matt
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan. Elena and Matt originally dated for the majority of high school until Elena broke up with him following her parents' deaths. He remained in love with her and was jealous when she began dating Stefan. Despite his new relationship with Caroline, he never got over Elena. They eventually were able to return to friends and confidants. After Rebekah made them drive off the bridge, Elena motioned for Stefan to save Matt instead of her, resulting in her transformation into a vampire. When Elena lost her humanity, Matt proved to be the only thing she cared about anymore as when Damon killed him, she broke down crying. However, thanks to the ring, Matt returned to life. They are referred to as "Melena" by fans. Early History Kelly, Matt's mother, and Miranda, Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends during high school, which resulted in Elena and Matt sharing a crib as infants. They remained best friends as they grew up and began dating in their teen years. Eventually, Elena discovered she had fallen out of love with him. After a fight with Matt, Elena and her parents were in a car crash which killed them, resulting in Elena breaking up with Matt. Matt accepted her decision, hoping that they would eventually get back together. Season's One, Two and Three |-|Season One= When the school year started, Elena knew Matt was still upset about their break up and believed he hated her. During history class, Matt noticed Stefan staring at Elena and Bonnie text Elena about it. Matt asked Bonnie for advice involving Elena, but she just told him to give her time. Elena brought Stefan to the Mystic Grill and introduced him to Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. During the Back to School party, Matt told Elena he still believed in them and though she broke up with him because she needed some time to be alone, she didn't seem alone, as she was hanging out with Stefan. She told him she didn't want to hurt him, but he told her to do what she had to. Tyler tried to embarrass Stefan in front of Elena to show her she "chose wrong" by attempting to hit him in the back of the head with a football, but was shocked when Stefan caught it before it hit him, surprising everyone and impressing Elena. Bonnie told Matt to stop pining over Elena when they witnessed her and Stefan kiss. He later found out that Elena and Stefan broke up but saw they were still hanging out together. Matt and Elena began to reminisce about when they were kids together. Eventually, Stefan and Elena got back together and Matt started dating Caroline with Elena's permission. When Kelly returned, she disapproved of Caroline, and made a point of preferring Elena, calling Caroline a "rebound" and joking that Elena had broken Matt's heart. Caroline saw Matt looking jealously at Elena and Stefan together so organised a double date to see if he was still in love with Elena. Matt and Elena reminisced about their childhood memories on the date, making Caroline jealous. Matt later accidentally brought up how he and Elena had often made out in his car, making Caroline mad. Matt apologised to Stefan who brushed him off, claiming he understood that he had a history with Elena. When Vicki's body was found, Matt was distraught. Caroline asked him if he wanted to talk but he refused her, claiming he just wanted to be alone. However, then Elena showed up and they ran to each other and hugged, upsetting Caroline as she realised he would always have a better connection with Elena than with her. At an event, they danced together, and after Matt's fight with Tyler, Elena treated Matt's wounds and comforted him. |-|Season Two= While Elena and Matt are helping prepare for the Masquerade Ball, Matt asks Elena about Caroline, who he had just broken up with, and tells her he thinks she is seeing someone else. She tells him that Caroline isn't dating anyone, and tells him to give her time. Matt helps Elena escort Jenna back home after she was compelled to stab herself by Katherine. Matt asks Elena if she's going to the ball. She says she isn't, as Stefan and her broke up. She asks him to stay the evening with her, Jenna and Alaric, but having been compelled by Katherine to activate Tyler's curse, he says there's something he has to do at the ball. He tells her he'll always be there for her, and leaves. On a girls' night with Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna, Elena walks in on Caroline and Matt kissing, discovering they are back together. After discovering that Caroline is a vampire, Matt runs away. Caroline asks Elena for advice, but she says he was never one to run. Elena promises to help Caroline find Matt later but is unable to do so when she's kidnapped by Isobel. |-|Season Three= Matt attends Elena's party and Elena finds him smoking marijuana with Jeremy. Caroline assumes he has turned to drugs because he hates her, but Elena says he's just upset that they broke up again. During Senior Prank Night, Matt and Elena help set up pranks around school. When Klaus threatens to kill Tyler and Elena, Matt drowns himself so that he could contact Vicki on the other side and have Bonnie revive him. He learns that Elena's blood is needed to create hybrids, saving her life. Matt and Elena planned to attend the homecoming dance together after Rebekah was daggered, but Katherine went in Elena's stead. Matt and Elena planned Caroline's party but when Caroline showed remorse at not actually aging, they decided to throw a funeral instead so that she can move on from her human life. After Caroline goes missing, Elena and Matt go looking for her and find her, having been bitten by Tyler although Klaus heals her. Elena and Matt later go to Wickery Bridge and she confesses she feels like she let the real "her" down with the choices she has made. Matt tells her its okay for her to change and move on, throwing dandelions into the river as a symbol of her moving on to her new life. Matt shows up to comfort Caroline after her father's death as Elena watches them together. Matt walks Elena home where they discover there's a power cut. They arm themselves but find Alaric who has been attacked. Elena kills him so that he can come back as Matt watches in horror. Elena asks Matt to stay with her until Alaric wakes up, confessing she can't lose anyone else. Matt promises he'll stay and they wait by Alaric's body. Matt and Jeremy struggle to protect Elena and Matt drugs her tea so that she will fall asleep and begins to leave town with her. They later receive news that Klaus is dead. Matt tells Elena that they can drive to Damon 100 miles away or head back to Stefan, Caroline and Tyler, and she chooses the latter, calling Damon to inform him of her choice. Elena then sees Rebekah in the middle of the road and yells for Matt to look out. He ends up swerving off the bridge. Stefan arrives to save Elena but she gestures for him to save an unconscious Matt first. As Stefan saves Matt, Elena dies. Season Four Matt, who feels guilty about Elena becoming a vampire just to save his life, tells Damon he will help him free her. Damon takes him to Pastor Young's ranch, where Rebekah, Elena and Stefan are being held in cow pens. Damon uses Matt as bait, and bites into his neck and drinks deep. Pastor Young sends in his minions, who are killed by being impaled by their own rifles. Damon, angry that Matt gets to live and Elena died, goes to kill Matt, who tells him that he can't hate him any more than he hates himself. Damon is about to kill him when Elena attacks him in full "game face", telling him to leave him alone. In Memorial, Matt and Elena's friendship goes further when he suggests that she feed on him, when she shows up at the Council Memorial weak and starving, after being unable to keep down animal blood, blood bag blood, or vampire blood. She feeds on him and immediately feels better, and Matt agrees to continue to donate his blood to her, since he owes her his life. In The Rager, Matt continues to allow Elena to feed on him. She grabs her "lunch" at their old make-out spot at school. Elena feeds on Matt (carefully, so she doesn't hurt him too badly) but only drinks a little, because she's afraid of drinking too much. At the end of the episode, Matt arrives at the Gilbert household, apologizing for inadvertantly poisoning her with werewolf venom by giving Connor Jordan false information. Elena tells him that it's okay, but confesses that she's been feeling angry and enraged, especially towards Rebekah, ever since she turned, which makes her more hungry. Matt lets Elena feed from him again, but she starts drinking more. Matt tries to get Elena to stop, but she begins to feed even harder, pushing him against the wall and ignoring his attempts to stop her. Luckily, Damon intervenes and pushes Elena away from Matt, admonishing her as one would a small child who has done something wrong. Damon then compels Matt to forget what happened and to only know that he came over, let Elena fed a little bit, and left. When Jeremy is awakened as a vampire hunter of The Brotherhood of the Five, he begins to experience increased strength and energy, as well as vivid dreams where he kills vampires, including his sister Elena. These changes begin to worry Matt, who demands that Jeremy tell Elena, or Matt will tell her himself. When Jeremy kills another vampire, his hatred and instinct to kill vampires gets even stronger. He attacks Elena at the second Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and Matt attempts to intervene until Stefan arrives and saves Elena, telling Matt to take Jeremy home. Elena moves in with the Salvatores, and Matt moves in with Jeremy at the Gilbert's house as a way to protect Elena. After the gang returns from the island without the cure, Elena is in denial that Jeremy is dead. Matt comes over to comfort her, and breaks down when he sees Jeremy's body. Elena tells him it will be fine, and Matt takes Elena to the "stoner pit" at school, where he found some graffitti art done by Vicki and Jeremy, and tells her it's okay to have hope. He continues to comfort her, but is seen breaking down in tears alone in his truck after it is obvious that Jeremy is dead and not coming back. Quotes |-|Season One= :Matt: I still believe in us. :-- Pilot. ---- :Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut? :Matt: I can’t believe you remember that. :-- The Turning Point. ---- :Elena: Well, we were wasted; there was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt. :Matt: Her parents got seats at the next booth. :Elena: And Matt and I were pretended that I was choking so we can get away. :Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped out to save her. :-- There Goes the Neighborhood. ---- :Elena: No, it’s great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance. :Matt: Hey, it’s normal. :-- Under Control. |-|Season Two= :Matt: So, where’s Caroline? This is like her thing. I can’t believe she’s not here. :Elena: She has something else to do. :Matt: Is she seeing someone? :Elena: Matt, come on. No, she’s not. :-- Plan B. ---- :Elena: You look good in a suit. :Matt: You and Stefan are working it out. :Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work. :Matt: You know I'm here for you always. :-- Masquerade. : ---- Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run (about Matt). :--Know Thy Enemy |-|Season Three= :Matt: Hey guys. (big smile) :Elena: Matt, hey! (He kisses her on the cheek) oh.. :Matt: Happy Birthday. :Elena: Thank You. Hmmm... :-- The Birthday. :Matt: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go. :Elena: Is it? Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, if I disappointed them. My parents. :Matt: For my too sense, as a guy who knew that girl, you're doing better than you think. Here lies Elena Gilbert. A girl-friend, and an amazing friend. :--Our Town :Matt: Are we running a marathon. :Elena: If you can't keep up. :Matt: Elena you can't out run your problems. Looks like you're going to try. :--1912 Season Four Notes * In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt" but in the series it is "Donovan". * Both in the novels and series he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. * They are each others first. (First love, lost their virginities to each others) Gallery tumblr_m3xcjfssXp1qf732eo2_500.gif tumblr_m3xcvjZEdN1qb5cs3o1_500.gif tumblr_lxv17rs8RF1qlq3doo1_250.gif tumblr_lxv17rs8RF1qlq3doo2_250.gif tumblr_lz7lg9YLW31r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m0rdacoSWC1qmcdtuo2_400.jpg tumblr_m1sdjvOV6C1rpvgefo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o1_250.gif tumblr_m0zwa5eemM1qg076no3_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o2_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o3_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o4_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o5_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o6_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o7_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o8_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo1_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo4_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo5_250.gif tumblr_m3rzh74te31rsxsfzo1_400.png tumblr_m3v1kjbJ9w1qkkgp0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3v1kjbJ9w1qkkgp0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3vlweFn3p1qm8787o3_250.gif tumblr_m4qufrFmR51qe1a5po1_500.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco1_400.png elena-and-matt-vampire-diaries-season-3.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco3_500.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco5_400.png NinaDobrev-4x15bts.png|Elena and Matt - 4x15 - BTS tvd-recap-415-19.jpg|4x15 ElenaMatt.jpg|'First Day' of their Freshmen Year Tvd415c_0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg The Novels The Awakening Matt Honeycutt was a good friend of Elena's and when they started dating, it didn't feel right to her due to her feelings for Matt were similar to that of a sibling. At the start of the school year, Elena was immediately drawn to the new guy, a beautiful, foreign student, Stefan Salvatore. Elena broke up with Matt, feeling that the relationship between them wasn't as great them being really good friends. Matt was suspicious that it had something to do with Salvatore. At school, Tyler Smallwood was being rude to Stefan, not allowing him to enter European History Class. Matt got them to back off and invited Stefan to football tryouts to be a replacement player, but Stefan wasn't interested. By the end of the class, Elena put her first plan to have Stefan into motion, but became nervous. Stefan, wanting to get away from her, immediately took up Matt's offer for tryouts and left the room quickly, humiliating Elena in front of her classmates. Elena was hurt but decided on a new plan with her two best friends Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough, creating a rumor that Elena had met a Frenchman while on her vacation in France named "Jean-Claude" (but the photo she showed was actually the gardener who had two kids). Matt was hurt by the rumor as it meant that Elena was with someone else while she was with him. Realizing how he felt, she told him the truth and she had made the rumor so no one would think she was upset by Stefan. Matt told her, "You only want everybody and everything revolving around Elena Gilbert". These words hurt Elena's feelings and Matt apologized. She asked him to invite Stefan to the Homecoming Dance and Matt agreed. On the night of the Homecoming Dance, Elena tried to get Stefan to dance with her, but she was shocked that he had come with Caroline Forbes. After being crowned Homecoming Queen, Elena left the party with Tyler, Dick and Vickie. Meredith, Bonnie and Matt went to look for her. They found Vickie in hysterics; she had been with the others when Elena left, and she had been attacked. Matt was with the others at Elena's house when she showed up with Stefan Salvatore who had rescued her from Tyler. After Stefan started dating Elena, Matt's friendship with him became strained, with Stefan losing his only friend other than Elena. After Mr Tanner's death, Stefan was accused and Elena, worried, sent Matt to look for him. Matt found Stefan unconscious in the locker room and told him what happened. Stefan left, having Matt make a promise to protect Elena. The Struggle Matt kept his promise to Stefan to look after Elena after Stefan disappeared. Elena, still upset that Stefan was missing, pushed Matt away, but Matt stayed and watched from a distance. He followed Elena, Bonnie and Meredith to Wickery Bridge and helped figure out Stefan's true location. They rescued Stefan, and while Matt insisted that Stefan go to the hospital, Elena convinced him to take Stefan back to the boarding house. The Fury After Elena die and become a vampire, Matt is totally desperate and tries to talk to Stefan. And he asks you if you want the truth, and it is accepted by more than scared. Stefan takes you to a room and Matt is desperate to see Elena holding hands with Damon. Stefan proposes to Matt who want to stay close to Elena have a condition. The condition is that Matt his blood to Elena. Elena almost kills him. Dark Reunion See also References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship